Speed bags are considered an effective way to build hand and eye coordination and stamina. Of course, the speed bag must be retained stably and securely. It has also been recognized that the location of the speed bag in relation to the user is critical to its effectiveness.
In a typical speed bag construction, the speed bag is mounted on a permanently installed frame attached to a building component, such as a ceiling or a wall. In other constructions, the speed bag is integrated into a freestanding exercise system. In some such systems, the speed bag is cantilevered from a stand-alone tower or pylon that is weighted to avoid or minimize unintentional movement of the overall system during use. Further structures have been disclosed where the speed bag is cantilevered over a doorway. Disadvantageously, none of these speed bag retention systems can reasonably be considered to be portable.
Numerous inventors have sought to provide improvements in the retention of speed bags. For a number of reasons, however, even the combined efforts of the inventors of the prior art have left a recognized need for a portable speed bag retention system that can selectively retain a speed bag in a reliable and stable manner.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,169 discloses a punching bag structure that is mounted to the user's waist, cantilevering outward from the body. This design is limited in performance. For example, it is devoid of a speed bag mounting that permits the bag to hang vertically and then rebound after contact with a rebounding platform. Instead, the bag pivots and is returned to a centered position by a complicated linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,408 discloses a speed bag support apparatus that mounts permanently to a wall. Turning a crank rotates the speed bag platform 90° about a pivot to become parallel to the mounting wall. While the speed bag platform can be rotated out of the way, it is not portable nor does it offer height adjustment, which is critical.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,895 describes a combination speed bag and striking device that incorporates a central frame and assembly that mounts or rests on a floor. A speed bag assembly cantilevers from its top. A striking apparatus projects centrally from the device for use in combination with the speed bag. While the speed bag and the striking device can be can be vertically adjusted individually, the device is not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,639 is directed to a quick change, adjustable height speed bag. In this design, a mounting frame, which is permanently mounted to a wall, retains a movable speed bag framework. The speed bag frame can be adjusted vertically by use of counterweights located in vertical rails of the mounting frame. Like many devices of this type, the product is large, bulky and designed for permanent installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,088 discloses a sport training bag and a support with a central pole mounted on three legs. The central pole can telescope and supports a horizontal arm that holds a “C” shaped arm. A striking bag is retained by the ends of the arm. Unfortunately, the system is simultaneously bulky and not fixed against inadvertent movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,422 teaches a martial arts striking device with a ceiling-mounted central post and a series of radiating arms originating from the post. Each arm terminates in a cross bar from which a target object, such as a panel of flexible material, is suspended. This system, while perhaps unique in its performance capabilities, is complicated and bulky in structure and is not easily portable.
In view of the state of the art as summarized above, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a mechanism for retaining a punching bag, such as a speed bag, in a stable and secure manner in relation to a building structure that is nonetheless readily portable.